1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chemically prepared toner compositions and associated methods for making toners which may be used in electrophotographic printer applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toner particles may be formed by the process of compounding a polymeric resin, with colorants and optionally other additives. These ingredients may be blended through, for example, melt mixing. The resultant materials may then be ground and classified by size to form a powder. Toner particulate compositions may also be formed by chemical methods in which the toner particles are prepared by chemical processes such as suspension polymerization or emulsion aggregation rather than being abraded from larger sized materials by physical processes. Toner compositions so formed may be used in electrophotographic printers and copiers, such as laser printers wherein an image may be formed via use of a latent electrostatic image which is then developed to form a visible image on a drum which may then be transferred onto a suitable substrate.